Their Story Lives On
by Literaturefangirl
Summary: Short stories showing how Kubo is adjusting to living with his grandfather.
1. Reminiscing

The warm tea poured into the ceramic tea cups as Kubo carefully tilted the teapot to serve his grandfather and himself the nourishing beverage. They had just finished eating the dinner that Kubo had prepared for them—a dish of boiled rice, vegetables and fish and were finishing off their evening meal with a refreshing drink.

Kubo and his grandfather had not lived together for very long, but already grandfather and grandchild had grown close to each other and meals such as this one offered them the perfect way to bond.

Handing his grandfather a cup, the old man gladly accepted Kubo's offer and was about to press the cup to his lips, until Kubo advised him not to do so. "It's too hot Grandfather, you have to blow on it first."

"Thank you, Kubo." The old man thanked his attentive grandson and gently blew in the cup to cool the hot liquid before he had the chance to scald his lips.

Kubo smiled at the mistake that his grandfather had nearly made. It reminded him of happier times when his mother had been there to protect him from any threat, even if it was simply a hot bowl of whale soup.

But such a memory also made Kubo sad, because it reminded him that she was would never be there to cool his meals for him again, making his smile fall. With his one good eye, Kubo's grandfather noticed this and asked. "Kubo? Is something troubling you?"

"Mother and Father. I miss them." Kubo said wistfully. Looking down on the floor to avoid his grandfather's gaze and to hide the tears welling in his eye.

"I'm sorry to say, that I don't know anything about them. What were they like?"

"Mother had a courageous spirit. She was mean sometimes and her cooking didn't always taste very good, but she never gave up protecting me." Kubo recalled his mother's heroic efforts in the time they had spent together, with her by his side as his faithful monkey guardian.

"And your father, what can you tell me about him?" The old man asked, encouraging Kubo to speak further.

"Father didn't always understand everything." Kubo said, the memory of his father making him smile. "But he was a mighty warrior! He was funny and devoted and he _believed_ in me!" Kubo finished and wiped the tears from his eye.

"It sounds like you were very lucky to have them." The old man remarked and smiled at the touching stories his grandson had shared with him.

Comforted by his grandfather's reassuring words, Kubo went to the other side of the table and gave his grandfather a hug.

"I'm lucky to have _you_ , Grandfather. Because I don't have to be alone anymore."

* * *

 **Thank you very much for reading my story! I would love to hear your thoughts on it.**


	2. Lonely

With his memories swept away and a new life bestowed upon him, the former Moon King was a fortunate man. Surrounded by kindness from his fellow villagers and blessed with the love of his grandchild, it seemed unlikely that the old man could possibly be left wanting for more.

But with the absence of memories, came the hollowness of the soul, something which the old man filled by going outside nearly every night to look at the night sky. Was it a remnant of his former identity subconsciously grieving for the loss of his kingdom and his beloved daughters? Or was it the yearning of an old man searching for meaning in his life? As with many things in life, that was hard to say.

"Why do you go out at night so often, Grandfather? It's so cold outside." Kubo asked, joining his grandfather on the veranda outside of their home.

"It helps me clear my mind Kubo, but..." The old man answered, his sentence trailing off.

"But what?"

"It also saddens me. When the sun sets and the moon is out, the land is shrouded in darkness. The beauty of the land can no longer be seen, and the village once filled with people becomes deserted. It seems lonely." The old man told Kubo what was on his mind.

As the Moon King, he had been so determined to make Kubo share his cold vision of humanity, but with the situation now reversed, it only seemed fair that Kubo could do the same for him.

"Without the night, we wouldn't be able to see the stars in the sky or the glow of the fireflies. But it's not always lonely Grandfather, when the festivals come and the lanterns are lit, the whole village becomes alive and everyone can see its beauty." Kubo consoled his grandfather with his unique way of looking at things, putting a smile on his face.

"When the time comes, we can go together." Kubo proposed, pleased at the thought that he had found a way to make his grandfather happy.

"I would like that very much." His grandfather graciously responded.

* * *

 **And that's the last of my ideas for the post-Kubo movie world. I wanted to explore the amnesiac grandfather's connection to the moon in a harmless, but sad way.**


End file.
